


Ambush

by AvengersCompound (emilyevanston)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Planning A Vacation, Polyamory, Star Spangled Bingo, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 17:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19278337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/AvengersCompound
Summary: Trying to get Sam and Steve to take some time off work is next to impossible.  So you decide to force the issue.@star-spangled-bingo - Planning a Vacation.  Also for @imhereforbvcky and @justsomebucky‘s #cap2challenge.  With the prompt:  “No way! I’m off the clock.”





	Ambush

Trying to get Sam and Steve to sit down and plan a vacation was next to impossible.  Each time you brought up them taking one they’d agree that yes, they were both overdue some time off.  That yes a little remote getaway just the three of you, no team, no bad guys, no paperwork, no world in peril, sounded really great and the three of you would definitely have to do something.  It was just anytime you tried to get them to sit down and block out time off and book something, they’d always be too busy.

You figured you had to take matters into your own hands.  You did the planning thinking about the differences between the two men and a holiday that would suit you all.  The beach was out.  Steve burned too easily and even though he healed right away, it was like the sun was out to get him.  Besides, unless you went to a private beach there would be paparazzi photos of Steve all pink and with no shirt all over every tabloid.  Steve would never agree to another holiday again.

You couldn’t do skiing either.  As much as the idea of them using the shield as a bobsled made you giggle, you knew it was never happening.  Once again Steve was the issue here.  The cold was something he barely tolerated.  He’d never actually relax if it was too cold.

You considered doing something like sightseeing in Europe but you knew that Sam would consider changing hotels regularly too much like work.  For him to relax he needed to just unpack and be able to switch off.

A few things seemed to fit the bill.  There was a remote hotel in Thailand on the border of Myanmar that had villas on the river Kawai.  You liked the idea of being so far removed from things, that tigers and elephants roamed the jungle around you and the in house day spa was very appealing too.  Unfortunately, it seemed very tied into the World War II tourism and you thought maybe Steve had lived enough of that, he didn’t want to make a holiday out of it.

There was a hotel in Ohio that was secluded, romantic and had private pools in the rooms for times when you really just had to skinny dip.  You felt that maybe Sam might go a little stir crazy though.  He could sit still for a while, but it wasn’t long before he’d need to actually get out and do things, which probably would mean you were doing day trips into Chicago every few days.

Then, the perfect thing came to you.  A European River cruise.  There’d be plenty of sightseeing but you wouldn’t need to keep unpacking and repacking bags.  It was warm without being too hot.  And with a deluxe room and private butler, it was romantic and relaxing.

So you went to work.  You approached Natasha, Maria, and Bucky for help.  They blocked out time for Sam and Steve without alerting them.  That way they couldn’t find an excuse to go.  You booked the cruise.  You even went and begged Tony to use the private jet.

With a week to go, you packed the suitcases in private and gathered up all your passports.  You held the secret close to you because you knew if either one of them found out something would come up and it wouldn’t happen.  The day you were planning to leave you went down to the training arena to find Sam.  He was practicing flight drills with Rhodey.

“Sam!”  You called.  “Steve said he needed to speak with you!”

He circled over you and landed, retracting his wings into their pack.  “God damn it?  What is it?  HYDRA?”

You shrugged.  “I don’t know.”

He huffed and took the pack off, and locked it back up then followed you upstairs.  Neither of you said anything and he strode along in full Cap mode, barely even acknowledging that you were there.

He shoved the door open and stood up straight, looking Steve over.  “What’s the word, Cap?”  He asked.

You closed the door behind you as Steve looked you both over, obviously confused.  “What word?”

“You sent for me,”  Sam said it, half statement, half question.

“No.  I didn’t.”  Steve said and both sets of eyes turned on you.

You couldn’t help the smile that slowly spread over your face.

“What did you do?”  Sam said, narrowing his eyes.

“We three are going on vacation.”  You said.

Steve sighed and ran his hand through the back of his hair.  “Sweetheart, I know you want to do this, and I promise we’ll find a time…”

“The time is exactly right now.  Your leave is put in.  Bucky and Clint and standing in for you both.  Hill and Nat are taking over the liaising stuff.  We have our bags packed.  Money exchanged.  The jet is waiting for us.”  You said putting your hands on your hips.  “So get up.  It’s time to leave.”

Sam blinked at you. “You’re serious.”

“As a heart attack.  So come on.  Chop chop.”

Steve stood up and shook his head as he began to tidy up his paperwork.  “Where are we going?”

“European river cruise.  Amsterdam to Bucharest.  It’s a big one.  We have a butler.”  You said.

“How long have you been planning this?”  Sam asked coming over to you and running his hands down your arms.

“Couple of months.”  You said with a shrug.  He laughed and kissed your temple.

“Sam, can you file this for me?”  Steve asked, pushing some folders towards him as he collected up a few others.

Sam shook his head and smirked.   _“No way! I’m off the clock.”_


End file.
